Irefutable Proof
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Nagisa insists that Haru and Makoto are a married couple. Sosuke disagrees.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Hey, do you ever think that Mako-chan and Haru-chan are sort of like a married couple?"

Rin, Sosuke, and Rei turned to Nagisa with various degrees of incredulity. Well, Sosuke and Rin were incredulous, but Rei had become entirely too used to Nagisa's musings to muster up anything more than exasperation.

The bespectacled boy pushed up his glasses. "Why do you say that?"

"Eh!? Well isn't it obvious? I mean… Mako-chan is always scolding Haru-chan and waking him up in the morning and taking care of him and–"

"Well that makes it sound more like he's Nanase's mother as opposed to his wife," Sosuke muttered, regretting making his comment when Nagisa turned to him. How had he allowed himself to get sucked into this so easily?

"No! They're more like a married couple! I mean it!"

"Wait, why is Makoto the wife? Why can't he be the husband?"

Everyone turned to Rin. He ducked his head sheepishly. "I know; I was just putting that out there."

"Anyway," Nagisa picked up. "They're definitely married. You don't see them together as often as we do! Back me up, Rei-chan!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Yamazaki-senpai; they do seem more like mother and son than husband and wife."

Nagisa pouted. "Rei-chan!"

"Don't worry, Nagisa. I'm pretty sure they're married too."

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed dramatically.

Sosuke raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Seriously? Look at the way Tachibana is always running after Nanase. He's like an exhausted mother with a reticent but hyperactive toddler."

Rei nodded. "Mako-chan-senpai is always the one to stop Haru-chan-senpai from stripping and jumping into water in public places. Not to mention he tends to talk for Haru-chan-senpai and explain his feelings."

"But the fact that he can tell is more like a wife," Rin objected. "He reads Haru's emotions easily and always knows what he's thinking even when Haru doesn't say anything. They have that silent communication thing that you see with really old married couples."

"Or like a mother who knows her son really well," Sosuke pointed out, inwardly berating himself; why was he still talking?

"But what about whenever Mako-chan is scared? He always hides behind Haru-chan – like a wife would hide behind her husband if she were scared!"

"And when he and Makoto were fighting, Haru was pretty pitiful, like when married couples are fighting and they want to make up but they don't know how."

"But Mako-chan-senpai is always making sure that Haru-chan-senpai eats an turns in his homework. That's more like a mother," Rei said.

Rin crossed his arms. "Sure, but there's a lot more evidence to the fact that they're married."

Nagisa nodded emphatically. "Yeah! And–"

"Ah, sorry we're late; Haru-chan wouldn't get out of the bath"

"Drop the 'chan.'"

Rei, Rin, and Sosuke jumped, blushing and avoiding looking at the newcomers. Nagisa was shameless.

"You got Haru-chan out of the bath? Did you see him naked?"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Eh?" Makoto blinked in confusion. "He was wearing his swim suit like always."

Nagisa pouted before brightening up. "'Always?' So you do that a lot?"

"Every morning."

"Ha! See, that's more like something-"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Honestly, I think that could go either way," Sosuke said, making Rin jab him in the stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Haru muttered, taking the bentos Makoto was holding and setting them down on the table.

"Thanks, Haru-chan."

Haru just huffed; Makoto smiled gently.

"We're talking about-"

"Nothing!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't be nosy, Nanase."

Haru shot a half-hearted glare at Sosuke before taking a seat next to Rin; Makoto sat down next to him.

"Don't you want to sit in that chair, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa smirked smugly.

"That doesn't prove anything," Sosuke responded, while wondering if hanging out with the Iwatobi Swim Club was ruining him irreparably.

Rin dropped his head into his hand and sighed.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei reprimanded pointlessly.

"What did you bring?" Nagisa asked, ignoring his friend.

"Ah, well, Haru-chan cooked."

"It's all mackerel isn't it?"

Haru 's expression didn't change.

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with mackerel, Haru-chan. Rin-chan didn't mean anything by it."

Nagisa and Sosuke traded looks. Rin wondered when he had become the mature between he and Sosuke. Rei just shook his head.

Makoto ignored the exchange and passed out the bentos to everyone. "Let's eat!"

The other's echoed his sentiment before opening their boxes. It was only a few seconds late when Nagisa nearly shot out of his seat in excitement.

"Ah…"

Haru looked at Makoto and then down at his lunch. "Sorry; I packed them for everyone."

"It's okay, Haru-chan."

"You can take my stuff."

Makoto smiled.

The others watched as the two of them traded food between their lunch boxes. Nagisa looked at Sosuke; Sosuke shook his head.

"Ah, Haru-chan, you shouldn't give me all of your vegetables!"

Sosuke raised an eyebrow at Nagisa; Nagisa stuck his tongue out.

"Ah, Makoto."

Haru used his thumb to wipe a grain of rice from Makoto's face and popped it into his mouth. Makoto tilted his head and smiled.

Rin and Rei blushed.

"Proof!' Nagisa shouted after a moment of stunned silence.

Sosuke gaped. "I can't believe this."

"Ha! You should have listened to me in the first place."

"What is it?" MAkot questioned.

"N-n-nothing!" Rei spluttered.

"It doesn't matter!"

Sosuke shook his head, dumbfounded.

"The two of you are married!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Nagisa!"

"Hazuki…"

"Eh?! What? You mean me and Haru-chan? But we're still in highschool!"

"That's you're only objection, Tachibana?"

"I knew it!"

Neither Rin nor Rei could get any words out.

Haru seemed perfectly content to eat his lunch and ignore his friends entirely.

Sosuke took a moment to wish he could check out like Haru; these people were ruining him.

"Invite me to the wedding!"

"But we're not having a wedding!"

"You're eloping then? How could you, Mako-chan?"

"But, Nagisa-chan, we're not! Why would you think that?"

"Ren and Ran say the same thing."

Everyone stared at Haru in hushed silence, though, to be fair, Makoto likely would have said something if he could have manage to form any words.

"Irrefutable proof," Nagisa whispered reverently.

Sosuke shook his head. "This is just ridiculous."

…

 **T.N.T!**


End file.
